New Age: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Sam wasn't the one who found her, Victoria was. Bella gets reborn from Victoria's venom and Sam's blood. How will Bella cope being the first of her kind? Will she be able to forgive her imprint for leaving? Not a EDXB story.
1. Chapter 1

He just left me. In the forest. I don't know why but I followed him. I walked through the forest half blind. I tripped and fell to the ground. I stayed there for what seemed like forever.

"Why hello Bella. Where's little Eddie?" I heard the voice of Victoria.

"He's gone." I whispered.

"Aw he was going to miss the show." I heard her mock.

Then I felt myself being lifted in the air and felt it rush by as she ran with me in her arms. When we got to the baseball field, she began to beat me. I didn't scream or showed my pain. I just let her get it out of her. I knew she was hurt because of James being gone. I knew she had to let them out.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING?" She shouted at me.

"Just carry on." I replied keeping the pain from my voice.

It was easy. To keep the pain out. I was numb already. Yes, I could feel the pain but it did not rule me like it would of if I hadn't been numb.

Victoria screamed out of anger and threw me in to a tree. With that blow I was out.

When I came back around, my head was rested on Victoria's lap and she was running her finger through my hair. I could feel the pain from my broken body but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted to know why Victoria was being so nice to me now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of taken this out on you. It's just I loved James so much and for so long, I wanted someone else to feel my pain to. I thought I should use you as he was hunting you when he was killed. The wolves are coming, and you wont be able to heal from this. I'm going to turn you and I want you to live your life and be strong. Do not let what Edward did to you, break you." Victoria said looking at me with her dark red eyes.

"I won't let it." I whispered.

She smiled before looking up. Out of the forest came 9 huge wolves and Sam Uley.

"Look after her." She said staring at Sam.

"I will." He vowed.

"Victoria the newborns are coming!" I heard Laurent hiss.

"We will deal with them." Victoria said before she kissed my forehead and bit in to my neck.

The fire took over me but I did not scream. I kept my eyes open. I wanted to make sure they wont be alright. I wanted to make sure Victoria lived. I knew what she did was wrong but I didn't want her to die because of this.

I watched Sam turn into a black wolf and then the newborns and the fights. I watched as the sandy coloured one met the eyes of a black haired female. He stopped and stared at her. She looked back at him. Someone growling snapped him out of it. He moved her on to his back and ran over to us. He placed her down next to me and you could see in his eyes that he was telling her to stay and do not attack. She nodded her head. He barked before running off into the fight. Sam came flying over to us. The female jumped at the way and Sam fell on top of me. His blood dripped in to my bite mark and the fire grew hotter.

It was like slow moving lava. I had to close my eyes and let the darkness take me to stop my self screaming.

**Sam's Pov.**

I watched Victoria brush Bella's now black hair out of her face. It had been 6 weeks since the change began. She had changed so much. She now had a light tan that no other vampire has. Her hair was black and staight. She had curves in all the right places, and black tribe tatoo's on her shoulders and down to her wrists. She looked beautiful. Her scent was like fresh rain in the forest, and green apples. Her scent had a sweetness to it no-one could place.

We was no longer in the clearing anymore. The pack had built a house next to mine for Bella. Victoria and Laurent was staying with her. So was Bree and Irina. Irina was Laurents mate and Bree was Seth's mate. It was shocking when he imprinted on her. Irina has helped them get on to the animal diet. Now their eyes were a gold colour.

I knew after the battle I couldn't kill Victoria, she was truly sorry for how she acted with her pain. You could also see how much love she had for Bella. Because of what happened we were both like parents to Bella and both had a need to protect her in us.

With the last beat of her heart, Bella opened her dark brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pic's on the Profile as well as poll for Bella's imprint.**

**Bella's Pov.**

I could feel the fire slowly leaving my body and going to my heart. Finally my heart gave up and stopped aswell as the pain. I opened my eyes and it was like I was seeing for the first time. Everything was so clear. I could see every paint stoke in the cream ceiling. I could hear all the wolves heart beats, and everyone's breathing. I could feel the vibrations of the tv down stairs, that someone had turned down low.

I breathed in and scents overwhemed me. The closes one was green apples and honey, the next one was the forest after fresh rain with a hint of musk and animal. I could smell many other scents in the air but those two was the strongest.

"Bella?" I heard Victoria ask softly.

Her voice was clearer now then it was before and more beautiful.

I sat up a bit quicker then human speed and looked at her. She was more beautiful then when I saw her with my weak human eyes. But now I could see some scars, most likely from fights with other vampires. What shocked me about how she looked was her eyes. Which once was dark red was now a bright gold telling me she was now hunting animals and I was changing then the 3 days I was meant to.

I looked over to the door when I heard the sound of clothes scaping eachother. There stood Sam. He looked perfectly at ease being in a room with a vampire and what ever I was, because I knew I was no normal vampire. His dark eyes was filled with worry and relief.

I looked back at Victoria and smiled.

"Come tell what am I?" I asked.

Victoria blinked, most likely not thinking I would ask that.

"Well we think your half-vampire and half-wolf." She replied when she got over the shock.

I nodded, I thought as much.

"Bella?" Sam asked.

I looked at him.

"Do you need to hunt?" He asked.

I could feel both of their eyes on me when I thought about it.

"I think if I wanted to, I could put it off awhile but I will go to be on the safe side." I replied after a few minutes of thought.

Both nodded. Victoria got of the bed and held her hand out to me, which I took. Sam took my other hand and we walked out the room and started down the stairs.

It was like they was my parents. Victoria seemed after she got her pain and anger out, a very caring, and kind person. I could see her becoming like my mom. Sam, was a leader, someone who could keep his head whatever was happening, but he was kind and caring too the perfect father.

That last thought made me stop and both Victoria and Sam look at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Victoria asked.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

Victoria and Sam glanced at eachother like they was having a convastions no-one else could hear.

"Bella," Sam started with a sigh. "Charlie got hit by a car the night you went missing. He was on his way home when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit him."

I felt saddness but not that much. My human memory wasn't very clear. I knew who Charlie was to me but it was like he wasn't really my father now. It was hard to explain. I nodded slowly before I carried on walking down stairs.

In the living was the rest of the pack, Laurent, the newborn from the fight and a blond vampire. All the vampires had the same gold eyes. The newborn from the fight got up and skipped over to me.

"Hi I'm Bree." She said in a very happy voice.

"Hello Bree, I'm Bella." I said.

She smiled big before hugging me and going back to her place next to Seth. The blond vampire came over and hugged me quick before she pulled back.

"I'm Irina, I'm Laurent's mate." Irina said.

I remember Edward telling me about her. She was one of the Denali sisters. At the thought of his name I saw I wasn't in pain like when he left me in the forest. Yes I was hurt but only because he took my family away from me with out a goodbye.

"Your from the Denali clan." I said.

Irina nodded.

"We're taking Bella hunting right now, we can have a catch up when we get back." Victoria said.

Everyone nodded and Victoria led me out the back door and in to the forest with Sam fellowing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

When we entered the forest we all started running. I was faster then both of them but I kept in pace with them. When we entered a clearing Victoria turned to me.

"Hunting is easy. Every vampire knows how to do it. What I want you to do is listen to the forest. What do you hear?" Victoria asked.

I listened and I could hear a small herd of animals near a river about 1 mile away. Victoria must of know I could hear them.

"Now breathe in and do what your body wants you to do." She said.

I breathed in and the scent of deer filled my nose, I could even taste it. The slight burning in my throat went up enough to tell me that I needed this. So I did what my body wanted I told of after the deers. I stopped when I could see them and was able to have a clear way so I could lunge at them. I crounched low to the ground and watched them a few seconds.

There was 4 of them. 1 buck, 2 does, and a fawn. I lunged at the buck and quickly snapped his neck, so he would not feel alot of pain before I drank from him. When I was done, I knew I didn't need to hunt again. It seemed the wolf in me took away alot of my bloodlust.

I picked up the bucks body and ran towards the montains. When I found a montain loin I placed the buck near it. It saved another animal dying today, to feed something higher in the food chain.

As I was walking back to Sam and Victoria the mountain loin from before came up to me and rubbed it head into my leg. I bent began to run my fingers through the fur arouns it's neck. I looked into it's blue-grey eyes and smiled.

"You know your meant to run away from the vampire, not to it." I said.

_I will not run away from you._

I stared wide eyes at the lion.

"You can talk to me in my head?" I asked shocked.

_Of course master._

"Master?" I questioned, my head tilting to one side.

_I am a shape shifter. My people shape shift in to big cats. We walk the earth trying to find our master's. You see we are like the wolves when the imprint, when we find that one person who we will protect with everything we have nothing can break that bond but death._

"Imprint?" I asked.

I hadn't yet found out what the wolves could do.

_I think you should allow Sam to tell you._

"You know Sam?" I asked.

_I know everything about you Isabella Marie Swan._

"What's your name?" I asked her.

I knew from the voice in my head that she was female.

_Sunny_.

"Cool. Well come on, I think Sam has something you can wear." I said standing up.

Sunny nodded and walked by my side as I walked back to the clearing were I had left Sam and Victoria. When we enter both looked surprised by the fact a mountain lion was walking beside me.

"Sam can I have your t-shirt." I asked.

Sam nodded confused but gave it to me. I gave it to Sunny who took it into her mouth and ran behind a tree. When she stepped out again she was human. She was about 5"4 so Sam's t-shirt hit below her knees. She had short white hair and the same blue-grey eyes. She was pale and she was well toned like the pack were. She quickly came over to my side and looked at Sam and Victoria who was staring at Sunny shocked.

"Sam, Victoria this is Sunny." I said grinning at Sunny.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we entered the house everyone turned to me and Sunny. Embry was looking at her like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"What is wrong with Embry?" I asked Sam.

"He's imprinted on Sunny." Sam replied and sat down.

"And that means?" I asked as I sat down with Victoria on my right and Sunny on my left.

"Imprinting is when we find our soul mates. It's like nothing but them is holding us to the earth. We think that your part wolf, you will be able to imprint." Sam explained.

I nodded.

"Now Sunny, not that we don't want you here but why are here?" Sam asked.

"Well in my people we have to find our master's. They are not our soul mates but our the person fate has said we must protect. Bella is my master, it also means she has a bright future a head of her but she has to go through some hard times to get to it." Sunny explained.

Great, I thought, now I know my future is bright but I have to go through hard times to get to it.

After that I was told all about the wolf legends and what happened when I was changing. It seemed that everyone thought I was dead, and that if Bree and I have enough control we will be going to the La Push high school to finish it.

After that the boys went home and Sunny and I went to bed. The vampires went to hunt while everyone was alseep.

The next day we tried my control with humans. It seemed Billy liked to be the guinea pig. It seemed that the wolf in me made me not want to attack humans, so I meant all the human imprints.

I helped Emily cook for the the pack. I didn't know why but I knew something was going to happen to her, and our lives would change alot because of it. We also found out I could eat food, of course not as much as a normal human but I could still eat.

After lunch the pack helped me phase and how to control it. It seemed I turned into a white wolf. I was smaller then the boys but bigger then Leah. Soon we was seeing how much control Bree had, it seemed she had enough to go to high school. So we both got signed up as Bella and Bree Uley. Sunny got signed up to but under the name Denali.

Her story was that she was the niece of Irina and was coming to live with her. That's all we could come up with. After some more runs with the pack, both Sunny, and I went home and passed out on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I have once again changed what Bella will look like in this.**

**2 Years later.**

It has been 2 years since I woke up to my new life. It seems I was right when I said Emily wouldn't be with us long.

She died giving birth to Sam's and her son Josh Uley. She died 6 months ago.

Victoria or Mom as I like to call her has been helping Sam or Dad, get over his sadness. She knew what it was like to lose the one you loved to death. Dad has been doing better with the help of Mom. I could see as they both helped heal the others broken soul.

I had been looking after Josh since he came home, but soon Mom would look after him for me, so I could go and deal with my own sadness. I had kept my feelings in about Emily's death as everyone else almost fell apart. Soon Mom was holding Josh in one arm and hugging me with the other.

"Come back soon." She whispered as she kissed my forehead.

"I will Mom." I said.

She smiled at me as her red locks flew around her in the wind. I turned and phased into my wolf form and started to run away from La Push.

"Be safe Bella!" I heard Mom call.

I could hear Sunny following me in her lion form till I was out of Forks. Then it was just me running through the forest.

I had left everyone, I had left all my pain, I had left everything in La Push but that was fine because I felt free.

I was free running through the forest, breathing in the clean air filled with the smells of the forest after rain. Feeling the soil give under my nails and paws as I ran at my fastest. Hearing nothing but the wind and the animals in the forest.

I didn't stop to rest till I was Alaska. I layed down under a tree still in my wolf form and went to sleep. For some reason bright gold eyes, and honey blond hair starred in my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I changed into my human form and put on the clothes that was around my ankle. I then went hunting.

I was finishing off a deer, when I heard it. The sound of a vampire running. And they was coming towards me. I quickly hid in a tree and waited.

Soon enough, the vampire entered. It's skin sparking in the sun, their honey blond hair seemed to glow. I felt the need to look into this vampires eyes. I felt a pull towards them.

I jumped from the tree when their back was to me. As soon as they turned I looked into their eyes.

It was like nothing could keep to this earth apart from, this vampire, and their topaz eyes. All I wanted to do was protect them, love them, hold them, and never let go of them. I wanted them in a way, I have never wanted someone, not even Edward. I wanted to claim them, to show the world, they were mine.

I knew in that moment that I imprinted on this blond vampire.

"Bella?" They asked in a voice like honey.

"Jasper." I sighed.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"You left." I stated.

Those were the worlds that broke my heart. He did leave. With everyone else. If he knew I imprinted on him, would he stay with me? Or would he go back to that pixie bitch?

Whoa, I had never thought of Alice like that, and now that I imprinted on her husband, I wanted to rip her apart and dance around the fire. But I also didn't want to, it would hurt Jasper. If he was in pain, then so was I. Imprinting really mess' up your emotions.

"I didn't want to Bella, you have to believe me." He said, his eyes were pleading with me to believe.

And I did. But then again if he said the sun was the moon, I would believe him. I really was starting to hate imprinting.

"Where's your wife? Doesn't she always go hunting with you?" I asked.

It was true, Alice always went hunting with Jasper. She said it was easier to make sure he doesn't slip.

"I don't have a wife." He growled.

"Then what is Alice then?" I asked.

I was confused. Alice had said they were married.

"Do not say that whore's name in front of me." He spat.

Then I was over come with pain, and anger what was not my own. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek. I loved touching him. It made me feel whole. It was bliss as he leaned into my touch.

"What has she done to you?" I whispered, looking in to his now onyx eyes.

"She cheated on me with Edward. It's seems I was never meant to be her mate, she was just playing a game with me. Now she is through with playing the game. She told me has been sleeping with Edward, since we joined the Cullens, that she could never love a monster like me. I asked what about you, Bella. She then went on about how, it was just a game, that Edward could never love a stupid human, and that she could never be friends with one. She said you was meant to die on your birthday, that I messed the plan up." Jasper told.

By the end was was shaking.

How dare they do that to him? And how could they do those things? I didn't care what they had done to me in the past, or what Alice said. I was to mad with what she done to Jasper.

I went back into my daydream, of ripping Alice to pieces and throwing her into a fire, then dancing around. Maybe I could sing burn baby burn.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper kissing the inside of my wrist. I was shocked as I met his onyx eyes. But they were no longer that colour because of anger and hate, but because of lust, but there was also love in those onyx eyes.

"Why am I so in love with you? Why does it hurt some much to think about being away from you? Why does it feel like I need you to live?" He asked as conutined to kiss my wrist, and palm.

"Because we're soul mates." I told him before I cupped his cheek and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
